Harry's Sixth Year: Serenity's Arrival
by Critter4.0
Summary: What happens when a mysterious teacher enters Hogwarts, and a new Death Eater is on the list of new criminals? Sondra and her sisters face a year of mysteries of chaotic preportions and even fight eachother!


Sondra looked sadly at her school…once so full of life, now held Prisoner, Sondra knew that something had to happen…with many missing, and maybe more about to GO missing, she could not sit back and watch…she needed answers, and FAST!

Chapter#1: Marantha The Bad

Meanwhile, far away in a mansion, a few days before school began at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort was talking to Marantha. "You must promise you can kill him, do you promise me this?" Lord Voldemort asked. "I Promise, I will not fail you my lord. I can handle this mission…you can trust me to end him!" Marantha vowed. Marantha had vowed to kill Dumbledore!

Sondra went to Hogsmaid to look at the posters, and saw a wanted poster for a newly acquainted Death Eater name Marantha. She also saw two new posters…Colin Creavey and someone named Gildroy Lockheart had gone missing over the summer. After Sondra returned to Hogwarts, the students had come back from their summer vacations. Katie and Kelly tell Sondra about a Riachu that had saved many muggles from a collapsing bridge. After this heroic act, the Riachu disappears, along with all of the muggles it had saved and a few other people! Sondra and her sisters gossip and talk before a new teacher is introduce to all of the students…her name is Serenity, and she is made the new potions teacher. Sondra had never been able to read Professor Snape's intentions (probably because he knew alcamency), and for some reason could not read Serenity's very well either. This name sounded familiar to Sondra, but she hadn't the slightest memory of why.

Sondra did not listen as well in potions as she normally would have (Probably because her favorite teacher was GONE), and her sisters were not their usual selves at the year's start, either. Sondra and her sisters went down to Hagrid's and he told them that the Unicorn and here foal had been released. Sondra and her sisters were happy about this and asked if they could have their pets back. Hagrid said yes. Sondra and her sisters soon put their pets in the Room of Requirement.

Chapter#2: The Mission

Sondra soon over heard her sisters talking at lunch one day, saying that they wanted to steal Liquid luck from Professor Snape's potions cabinet! Sondra was made at her sisters for this, and they soon got into a fight over it. Fights between Sondra and her two sisters started breaking out in the halls. Also, Serenity Saved Ron and a friend of Cho's lives (Saves Ron prom being poisoned and Cho's friend from a cursed necklace)! Sondra and her sisters become suspicious of Serenity when she tells them all that the disappearances lately mean nothing and that the missing would soon return, but Sondra and her sisters do not team up to spy on Serenity…instead, they kept fighting each other, especially in Quiditch matches!

Sondra soon left Hogwarts and tries to find who ever or what ever is causing the recent disappearances. She soon turns into an invisible cat and spies on Lord Voldemort's group of Death Eaters. Sondra soon learns, however, that either Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters are responsible for the recent disappearances, and that a few Death Eaters have actually GONE missing! When Sondra also finds a 'Mutant Rat' in her cat form and tells it why she came to spy on the Death Eaters and about her crush (She does not mention his name or any of his features), and tells it how she found out that the Death Eaters were not responsible for the many recent disappearances. Then, Sondra left the mysterious mansion she had entered in her invisible cat form.

Chapter#3: A New Ruler

When Sondra came back to Hogwarts, however, she could tell that something was wrong…someone ran past her, and Sondra ran up some stairs as an invisible cat. When she got almost all the way to the top however, she saw Harry, watching from under the top steps. Sondra soon joined him. Marantha was above them, surrounded by a crowd of death eaters. Marantha was pointing a black wand at Dumbledore. Then, there was a thick mist, and a green light. When the mist cleared, both Marantha and Dumbledore were GONE! The Black wand had disappeared too. While the Death Eaters talked and whispered on their way down the stairs and out of Hogwarts, they did not notice, in their confusion, a small Daffodil start to grow from floor near where they had been standing. The next day, a memorial service is held for Dumbledore, because everyone thinks he is dead…they still put up missing posters for him though, for no one had yet found him. "It's like he just disappeared into thin air!" Sondra heard one of the students whisper frantically to another just after the memorial ended.

A few days later, Serenity was soon made the head master of Hogwarts. Despite what is going on, Sondra and her sisters make up and stay at Hogwarts for the summer. They get extremely worried over the summer, especially Katie. Sondra and her sisters go to the top of the Astronomy tower one day and start to sing. After they're done singing, they grab the posters they had snatched from the buildings in Hogsmaid earlier that morning, turned into their pokemon forms, and blew bubbles into the air (these were pop-resistant, so you could put objects into them, and they would travel a long distance in two days before finally popping). Then, the three sisters put a poster in each bubble, along with small sparks of electricity. They repeat this ritual a lot over the summer, as many more people go missing, including the Order Of The Phoenix! Harry, Ron, and Hermione also went missing over the summer!

To be continued in…When Chaos Rains 


End file.
